Talk:Gefrierengeber
geben vs. gebären The German verb "geben" means "to give". Don't confuse it with "gebären", which means "to give birth". The word "Geber" (giver) most definetely does not mean "birther"! :According to the Grimm brothers, it does: http://woerterbuchnetz.de/DWB/?sigle=DWB&mode=Vernetzung&hitlist=&patternlist=&lemid=GG02563 Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:26, September 21, 2013 (UTC) The entry in the dictionary you are refering to does not mean "giving birth". The German text underneath clearly (!) explains the meaning as "gesture". You mixed up "gebären" (to give birth, verb), and Gebaren (behaving, noun). An alternate to "Gebaren" is "Gebär" or "Gebärde", which has nothing to do with "Geburt" (birth, noun) or "geben" (to give, verb). As another example the Germen word "Gebärdensprache" means "sign/gesture language". As a German I can assure you that these words are not just different in meaning, but also different in pronunciation. "Gefrierengeber" is a very odd way to say "someone who freezes (things) is a giver of things". 21:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Deletion This page reminds me of a situation from the heady days of Lost. In an episode, a character pretty much regarded as an unreliable narrator made a comment like "My wife..." And someone immediately created a page named "'s wife" The wife never did appear and is not certain to even have existed. As far as I knowe, the pager is still on Lostpedia. We should have pages for characters.-- 22:01, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :I say keep it until after the Christmas episode (308) at least just in case. ::Yeah... Okay, I'll pull the flag. Maybe someone involved in the nameing /translation controversy can start a section in the article about the disagreements.-- 22:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) There is no disagreement, just a misconception on the side of the non-native speakers. Without a C1/C2 degree in proficiency the subtle differences in the words I expained above are not as obvious as they are to me. The -geber part of the compound derives from the verb "geben" (to give), and not from the noun "Gebär" (manner of someone's behaving). The article Bob refered to is about the the noun "Gebär/Gebaren", which is not even remotely related to "geben" (to give) or "gebären" (to give birth). The verb which goes with "Gebär" is "gebärden". The compound does not say "Gefrierengebärder", or "Gefrierengebärer". The last one is nonsensical, because it has a male ending, and as far as I know men can't give birth. The female ending would be "Gefrierengebärerin" (freezing birther). "Gebärerin" is not even a German word, though it abides to its laws of grammar. I highly encourage every effort to learn additional languages, but sometimes the amount learned does not suffice to have a full grasp on the matter. :It's worth noting that we're also dealing with "Grimm German," also known as "Google German." IMO, the producers need a German linguist on their staff.-- 00:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :"Gefrierengeber" as someone (or something) who is a giver while it is freezing (Santa Claus) makes way more sense (if at all). In German Santa Claus is "Weihnachtsmann". : 01:03, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::As I understand it, Bree Turner is the "expert linguist" on their team...and to my knowledge she only studied German a couple of years at best. I've assumed they meant Gebär (as in "bringer of the cold") based off Monroe's pronunciation (GEH-ber is what he said, which could be geh-BAIR or GAY-ber) and their history for using obscure published sources rather than Google Translate. ::But like Jim said, don't read too far into how much sense it makes grammatically. ::And yes, Jim...I'd recommend waiting until December to make that call. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 23:46, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::The word "Gebär", which is the oudated version of today's "Gebaren" (behavior), does not mean "bringer of the cold". Not even remotely. ::Check out the word "Geber" as in "Arbeitgeber" (employer; someone who gives work). :: 04:20, October 14, 2013 (UTC)